


years like a martyrdom

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: Ryan’s at the top of Maze Bank waiting for him when Jeremy arrives. He’s got his arms hanging by his sides, dressed in the full Vagabond getup and, god, if that isn’t fucking weird to think. His fist is fully engulfed in ice, so much so that it looks like a boxing glove, and Jeremy realises he’s going to get punched by that later.He’s going to get punched by Ryan. Ryan. The dumbass who once accidentally took a bite out of a still-frozen hot pocket and chipped a tooth cause he was too busy reciting lines.





	years like a martyrdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyshootingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/gifts).



> This is for Lee! for the Secret Spring Fairy even over on the RT writers discord! Hope you enjoy!

Ryan’s at the top of Maze Bank waiting for him when Jeremy arrives. He’s got his arms hanging by his sides, dressed in the full Vagabond getup and, _god,_  if that isn’t fucking weird to think. His fist is fully engulfed in ice, so much so that it looks like a boxing glove, and Jeremy realises he’s going to get punched by that later.

He’s going to get punched  _by_ Ryan.  _Ryan._ The dumbass who once accidentally took a bite out of a still-frozen hot pocket and chipped a tooth cause he was too busy reciting lines.

Jeremy can already feel the headache forming.

“Timothy,”  ~~the Vagabond,~~  no,  _Ryan_ growls and it’s so easy to notice now that he’s just deliberately dropping an octave to play the role.  _Oh my God, he really is just a theatre nerd,_ Jeremy thinks. “I’m glad you finally decided to show up.”

“Uhhh,” he flounders, forgetting how to fall back into the banter they normally throw at each other. The Vagabond, _fuck,_  alright no, it’s Ryan. Ryan shuffles awkwardly, clearly unprepared for the awkward silence, and they stand there for a moment, both out of their depth.

Ryan recovers first, mainly because he doesn’t know that it’s Jeremy under all that orange and purple. Doesn’t know that he’s been playing high-stakes superheroes and villains with his best friend for the better part of three years.

“I’ll be honest, I expected more resistance. Normally I can’t step one foot in this city without helicopters swarming me. Losing your edge, perhaps?” He takes a step left, closer to the edge, looking down the building, and Jeremy’s first instinct is to pull him back.

Three days ago, he probably would have pushed him.

“Maybe everyone’s just realised you’re all talk,” he replies, and Ryan sighs, just a bit  _too_ overdramatically. He waves his ice fist, letting it melt away until it’s just Ryan’s plain old hand. He’s missing his ring, the one Jeremy brought him to celebrate his first live on-stage performance, and for some reason, that stings.

This is a mess.

“Maybe I should refresh their memories then. Give them something to fear,” he laughs, and Jeremy can’t help it, he laughs too. It’s so cliche, so dumb, and because he can just picture the affronted look on Ryan’s face, it just makes him laugh harder.

“Uh… Did you hit your head on the way over, dear Timothy?” Ryan asks, and Jeremy can feel the tears sliding down his face, unable to be wiped away because of his mask. He snorts, doubles over, and desperately prays that Ryan doesn’t just use this moment to push him off the bank. That’d suck.

“You are… the  _dumbest_  man… I’ve ever met,” he splutters, righting himself and sucking in a desperate breath. “Please don’t tell me you got that mask from the costume department. I honestly can’t believe you’d...Why?  _Why_   _Ryan_?” he wheezes, and Ryan freezes, pun not intended.

“How do you know that name,” he spits back, waving his hand and encasing Jeremy’s feet in ice. It’s such a used trick, one that they both know Jeremy could just shrink out of, but he lets him have it. He’s not here to fight, not anymore, no matter how much Ryan tries to provoke him.

“Last week you put too much washing powder in the washing machine and flooded your apartment with bubbles. You can’t eat toast without crusts unless they’re dipped in tomato soup, because the crusts ‘  _are the best part, texture wise_ ’,” he quotes, fingers and all, “you want a dog, but your apartment is too small and you literally sing show tunes in the shower. Fucking hell _Ryan,_  I’ve accidentally seen your ass before, how would I  _not_ know your name.”

Ryan stares back at him, speechless and Jeremy sighs, taking pity on him. He grabs for the bottom of his mask, ignoring Ryan’s quiet noise of hesitance and yanks it off. He’s a hot, sweaty mess, covered in drying tear tracks, but Ryan still recognises him by the way he stumbles back, eyes widening.

“Okay, so I’m willing to compromise and say we’re  _both_ idiots because I didn’t realise it was you until, like, three days ago.”

“Jeremy?” Ryan whispers, and he hums back at him, shrugging lightly.

“Surprise?” he replies and then suddenly, Ryan’s yanking off his own mask and striding over to him in long, intimidating steps. For a second, he thinks he’s made a mistake. That maybe Ryan’s more Vagabond than he is Ryan, theatre major and all around dork, but then he’s grabbing Jeremy by his suit jacket and hauling him in for a kiss.

At first, he doesn’t respond, too surprised to do anything but stand there and let Ryan lick his way into his mouth, but when he feels Ryan’s movements hesitate and his hands loosen their hold, Jeremy kisses back. He fists his hands in Ryan’s hair, tugging the bastard down so he can deepen the kiss, gasping against Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan’s hands relocate, dropping to grab at his ass, squeezing once before they slip under the back of his shirt and slide up his spine. Not to be outdone, Jeremy huffs, sliding his knee in between Ryan’s legs, earning a groan in response.

He laughs into Ryan’s neck, pressing a small kiss to his pulse before sighing.

“You’re so lame, you know that right?” He whispers, unable to stop smiling.

“Says you,” Ryan replies instantly, and it sets off another burst of laughter from Jeremy.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” he begins, pulling back enough to get a look at Ryan’s flushed face, “but does learning that your best friend is a superhero get you hot or something?”

“I hate you,” Ryan replies, but Jeremy just shakes his head, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth to disprove his words. “I just…” he begins, sliding one hand free to run it through his hand, accidentally smudging some of his face paint in the process. “I’ve lo- like- uh,  _fuck_   _it_. I’ve been in love with you since the second year of classes, and I didn’t want to ask you out when I’m literally a  _supervillain_.”

“I don’t know about the  _super_ part,” Jeremy says, and Ryan frowns at him. “But, I get it. Being a superhero means enemies, and I didn’t want to get you tangled up in all that shit. Never crossed my mind that not only were you already tangled up in it, but you were the bastard  _doing_ the tangling.”

Ryan huffs a laugh. “How—How did you find out?” he asks, letting his thumbs press into the V of Jeremy’s hips.

Jeremy grabs for Ryan’s hand, thumbing the spot where he knows Ryan’s ring would normally sit. “The last time we fought, you accidentally left your ring on. I’d know that bastard anywhere. Staked out your place, and sure enough, the one and only Vagabond sneaks in through the roof. If I didn’t see the ring, I would have come at you swinging, thinking you were after for ‘  _Ryan_ ’ to get to me.”

“Oh,” Ryan whispers, wiggling his fingers in Jeremy’s hold. “I—it was never to hide my identity. I just… never wanted to lose it or get it damaged in a fight.”

Jeremy smiles, nodding once before pressing himself closer against Ryan, growing just a bit taller so he can speak easily into Ryan’s ear. “Oh also, another thing,” he starts, and Ryan hums in question, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist. “I love you too, you dork.”

Being so close, Jeremy can feel the sudden drop in Ryan’s body heat, ice spiking through him, and for a second he wonders if he said something wrong, but then he catches sight of Ryan’s blinding grin and Jeremy relaxes into the cool embrace.

He can just tell, sharing a bed with Ryan during winter is gonna be hell, but then again, he’s awoken plenty of times to find himself stretched large enough to fit the entire bed, so they’re both fucked.

Jeremy can’t wait.


End file.
